Violent Moon
by kawaiighost
Summary: A bit of a change to Resident Evil: Extinction. Begins at the crow scene.
1. The Burnt Sky

Violent Moon

Carlos blankly stared into the sandy, hot terrain. Above him, the sky was a bleached white color. The ground he was on was scorching his leg, but he paid no attention. His hot tears flooded his face, and all around him he could feel pain and hate. Black birds swooped down at him, but he simply ignored them. Not one of them pecked at him anyway.

_If only Alice was here. _

From every direction, he could hear screams that tore through all other sounds. After losing his concentration for a moment, he suddenly regained focus.

"Carlos!" Claire yelled at him in frustration. "Shoot them!" The former Umbrella agent began to fire at the horde of infected crows with his small pistol. For a few minutes, hundreds of birds dropped down, dead. Someone behind him, probably Mikey, began to use the flamethrower that was attached to one of the vehicles. Above him, he saw a hundred or so crows go up in flames, but it just only left a dent in the giant swarm of birds. A few moments passed, and Carlos began to lose all hope. Suddenly, it was as if the whole damn sky went up in flames. The color of the world was not anymore a sandy color. No. Now everything, the ground, the faces of his comrades, even his own _thoughts_, were baked into a bloody, soupy red color. Carlos turned around slowly, only to see a familiar face…Alice. It was as if a thousand mirrors had broke; as if the ground beneath him had dropped, and he was floating in midair.

Millions of ash flakes slowly floated to the ground, burning anything that touched them. For a moment, Carlos was tempted to stick out his tongue and taste one of the deathly flakes, as if it had been a snowy Christmas. Only, it would've burnt his mouth. And he hadn't had a real Christmas in six years.

_So their she is. She must've heard my wish._

Alice stood there underneath the boiling sky, only paying attention to killing every last damn crow. Her dilated eyes shone beneath the blood red sky, illuminating her dark face.

Seconds later, everything stopped, and the sky went back to its regular, bleached white color.

"Alice." Carlos whispered softly. He could see her uneasiness, and made his way across the soft ground to her. She fell, but somehow, he managed to catch her. Carlos crouched down with the young bio-weapon in his muscular arms, and kissed her on the head.

_Its about time she came back. _


	2. Not the Same

_Chapter 1: Just had a Feeling_

"How did you make it?" Alice watched Carlos watch her sit across the room. It was a bit strange, the two of them together for the first time in more than 3 years. To her, the feeling of awkwardness was practically floating in the air in the small gas station.

"We all thought you were dead." He continued, still staring at her. She just smiled weakly, and looked down at the ground. However was she to tell him what had happened to her? She couldn't.

"Alice?"

She grimace at that wretched name. The same name she had once been so closed to. The name she had been so used to.

"I've changed, Carlos." She responded calmly, if a bit sorrowfully. "I'm not the same Alice you knew." He could sense the feeling of foreboding in her voice, but made no attempt to look away from her. He was in love with her, no matter which "Alice" she was.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't answer right away, although she wanted to more than anything. _Things change, _Alice said in her head. _People change… Situations change._

"Three years is a long time." She said finally, after a long hesitation. But she knew that was not the kind of answer Carlos wanted. He wanted to hear the whole story. That definition hardly left a dent in the explanation of what happened to her.

"And one day is a short time." He replied, pausing for a moment. "But that's how long it took for me to fall for you." He wanted her to suddenly become how she used to, she knew. She could sense it; she could feel it deep inside of her. And she also knew that had he said those words three years ago, she would've stayed. She wouldn't have let Jill and Angie die.

"I love you, too. But I can't stay around you." He stared blankly at her. Something in his magnificent, brown eyes faded away: his strength.

"All I bring is death."

But in a moment, the strength was back. His mouth opened slightly, as if he was about to speak. But he said nothing. There was nothing to be said.

At that moment, Mikey interrupted them, loudly opening the old, wooden door. It creaked loudly, the anxiety in the room echoing after it.

"Carlos, they're having a meeting out there. Claire wants to talk with you." His gaze shifted from the expended Umbrella agent to the Bio-weapon for a fraction of a second. "Alone."


	3. Alice Vs Claire

Chapter 2: Alice Vs. Claire

"You rang?" Carlos said comically, standing at the doorway. Inside of the dirty, dim-lit room, five familiar people resided: Betty, L.J., K-Mart, Otto, and Claire. The last of the group members was the first to turn around. Deep within the structures of her face, Carlos could see something…a feeling, that he had never seen before. Anger.

"Carlos, you're here." Claire said, slightly irritated. She turned around to the four convoy members once again and waved her hand at them. She wanted to talk to Carlos alone, as Mikey had told him.

"What's this about?" He asked. As the others slowly left the room, Claire stood there, facing the opposite wall. She sighed.

"You know that woman?" She questioned. A hint of jealousy dwelled in her voice.

Carlos turned his head slightly to the left, curious at what had sparked this inquiry.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"We're all grateful for what she did. It must've taken a lot to do that with the fire."

Carlos knew what this was leading to. He slowly moved closer to her, next to a wooden, blue painted table.

"You don't like her." He tried to say calmly, although even _he _could hear a crack in his voice. He slowly looked down at the floor. _No point in trying to hide it, _he said to himself.

"Don't take this the wrong way. We're all just nervous if…" She hesitated, unsure of how to continue. "If she gets…unstable." Claire finished. Carlos didn't understand that last statement.

"Unstable?" he inquired.

Claire said nothing for a long time, only stared at something behind him with her oceanic, blue eyes. For what seemed like forever, she remained silent. Then finally, Carlos spoke once again.

"You mean, if she were to kill us instead?" The severity in his voice was enough to give a person a heart attack.

"She could be dangerous." Claire responded quickly, although she was hardly audible.

"Claire," He began in a reassuring tone, "I've known her for six years now. I would trust her with my-" Claire cut him off.

"She's going to kill us!" she yelled at him. The moment she hollered those five words, he slammed down his fist at the table next to him.

"God damn it, Claire!" he yelled back at her. She jumped slightly, as she had never seen him in such a state, but sustained her gaze at him.

"Carlos," She said lightly, somewhat afraid of him now. But he wasn't listening anymore. He was literally fuming.

"I don't care what you have to say," He continued yelling at her. "You are a _great _leader, but I would leave you in a heartbeat for her. I love her, and for you to _bash _her like that…for you to even think that she would _kill _us-" Claire tried to speak for a moment, but was interrupted before she even began to talk.

"Don't even try to talk, Claire." He persisted. "You have _no _idea what she has been through. No idea what _we _have been through. You don't even _know _Alice. So, go ahead. Judge me. But don't you ever even _think _about judging her." He finished, growling slightly at the end of his rant. A cloudy feeling entered the room, as he stared into her blue eyes.

"So," She said slowly, registering everything he said to her, "you would let me die, just to be with Alice?" She waited. "You would let me die, just to be with that _freak_?" That's when something broke even further inside of Carlos. He pulled out his small pistol, and pointed it at Claire Redfield. She gasped, but he didn't even recoil.

"What are you-" She began, but by the time she began to say the word "doing", Carlos was already out of the room. Naturally, she knew he was going to talk to Alice.


	4. Aliceing

_Chapter 3: Alice-ing_

_She could see the distress in his eyes. They had talked about her. She sighed, realizing what this meant; she was, yet again, an outcast. _

"_She doesn't hate you." Carlos said immediately, knowing exactly what Alice had been thinking. Even though the two had been apart for three years, he could still read her mind like some sort of psychic. _

_But she does,_ she wanted to argue. _She despises me._ This time, Carlos didn't hear what she was thinking. He didn't even pass her a glance as she thought that. 

"Well she sure as hell doesn't like me." Alice replied softly. Then, without any idea to what had set fire to such a question, Carlos asked, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Instantly, she knew. Dr. Isaacs. It was _always _Dr. Isaacs.

"The day I met you," She lied. But, it was always better to lie about something sweet then to tell the truth about something horrible. That's how she saw life, at least. But he didn't buy the lie. He knew, as well.

"You want him dead, don't you?" 

Alice pondered this thought for a moment, not quite sure how to reply. "No," She said, finally. "I want him to hurt as bad as he made me hurt." For a few seconds, the two sat in complete silence, not a soul in the entire building making a sound. 

"Claire can help you take him down."

"My revenge on him has not a thing to do with _Claire._ If I wanted her help, I would-" She stopped, suddenly unaware of her surroundings. She was in her own world, a place far from here. A collection of memories flashed behind her extraordinary, aqua eyes. 

_You became…magnificent._

_Do you remember your name?_

_It's called a pen…you try._

_Fight him, or he dies._

_You're all going to die down here._

_Quarantine him. I want him in the Nemesis program._

_Program Alice._

_Activated._

"Alice!" Carlos screamed from above her, shaking the woman fiercely. "Alice, wake up!" her eyes unexpectedly flicked open, and she was awake. 

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, glimpsing all around the room. 

"You were…Alice-ing." He replied, still hovering above her, on his knees. "God I missed you." 

The two kissed passionately, and in her mind, his words repeated like a broken record. _God I missed you. God I missed you. God I missed you._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry the chapter was so short, I ran out of ideas. ****L**

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
